Surah Qaf - Qaf
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[50.1]]) Qaf. I swear by the glorious Quran (that Muhammad is the Apostle of Allah.) ([[50.2]]) Nay! they wonder that there has come to them a warner from among themselves, so the unbelievers say: This is a wonderful thing: ([[50.3]]) What! when we are dead and have become dust? That is afar (from probable) return. ([[50.4]]) We know indeed what the earth diminishes of them, and with Us is a writing that preserves. ([[50.5]]) Nay, they rejected the truth when it came to them, so they are (now) in a state of confusion. ([[50.6]]) Do they not then look up to heaven above them how We have made it and adorned it and it has no gaps? ([[50.7]]) And the earth, We have made it plain and cast in it mountains and We have made to grow therein of all beautiful kinds, ([[50.8]]) To give sight and as a reminder to every servant who turns frequently (to Allah). ([[50.9]]) And We send down from the cloud water abounding in good, then We cause to grow thereby gardens and the grain that is reaped, ([[50.10]]) And the tall palm-trees having spadices closely set one above another, ([[50.11]]) A sustenance for the servants, and We give life thereby to a dead land; thus is the rising. ([[50.12]]) (Others) before them rejected (prophets): the people of Nuh and the dwellers of Ar-Rass and Samood, ([[50.13]]) And Ad and Firon and Lut's brethren, ([[50.14]]) And the dwellers of the grove and the people of Tuba; all rejected the apostles, so My threat came to pass. ([[50.15]]) Were We then fatigued with the first creation? Yet are they in doubt with regard to a new creation. ([[50.16]]) And certainly We created man, and We know what his mind suggests to him, and We are nearer to him than his life-vein. ([[50.17]]) When the two receivers receive, sitting on the right and on the left. ([[50.18]]) He utters not a word but there is by him a watcher at hand. ([[50.19]]) And the stupor of death will come in truth; that is what you were trying to escape. ([[50.20]]) And the trumpet shall be blown; that is the day of the threatening. ([[50.21]]) And every soul shall come, with it a driver and a witness. ([[50.22]]) Certainly you were heedless of it, but now We have removed from you your veil, so your sight today is sharp. ([[50.23]]) And his companions shall say: This is what is ready with me. ([[50.24]]) Do cast into hell every ungrateful, rebellious one, ([[50.25]]) Forbidder of good, exceeder of limits, doubter, ([[50.26]]) Who sets up another god with Allah, so do cast him into severe chastisement. ([[50.27]]) His companion will say: Our Lord! I did not lead him into inordinacy but he himself was in a great error. ([[50.28]]) He will say: Do not quarrel in My presence, and indeed I gave you the threatening beforehand: ([[50.29]]) My word shall not be changed, nor am I in the least unjust to the servants. ([[50.30]]) On the day that We will say to hell: Are you filled up? And it will say: Are there any more? ([[50.31]]) And the garden shall be brought near to those who guard (against evil), not far off: ([[50.32]]) This is what you were promised, (it is) for every one who turns frequently (to Allah), keeps (His limits); ([[50.33]]) Who fears the Beneficent God in secret and comes with a penitent heart: ([[50.34]]) Enter it in peace, that is the day of abiding. ([[50.35]]) They have therein what they wish and with Us is more yet. ([[50.36]]) And how many a generation did We destroy before them who were mightier in prowess than they, so they went about and about in the lands. Is there a place of refuge? ([[50.37]]) Most surely there is a reminder in this for him who has a heart or he gives ear and is a witness. ([[50.38]]) And certainly We created the heavens and the earth and what is between them in six periods and there touched Us not any fatigue. ([[50.39]]) Therefore be patient of what they say, and sing the praise of your Lord before the rising of the sun and before the setting. ([[50.40]]) And glorify Him in the night and after the prayers. ([[50.41]]) And listen on the day when the crier shall cry from a near place ([[50.42]]) The day when they shall hear the cry in truth; that is the day of coming forth. ([[50.43]]) Surely We give life and cause to die, and to Us is the eventual coming; ([[50.44]]) The day on which the earth shall cleave asunder under them, they will make haste; that is a gathering together easy to Us. ([[50.45]]) We know best what they say, and you are not one to compel them; therefore remind him by means of the Quran who fears My threat. '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''